


Ficlet Friday Ask: Hartwin UST

by LegoLock



Series: Friday Ficlets [20]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drunkenness, Lust, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hartwin - In the 24 hours, after learning how to make a proper Martini, Harry teaches Eggsy how to tie a bowtie. Alcohol, nerves, physical closeness -> lots of UST."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet Friday Ask: Hartwin UST

“Bond. James Bond.”

Harry chuckled softly at Eggsy’s impersonation of the famed, fictional, spy. He had changed into one of Harry’s suit jackets and even found a bow tie, which he’d sloppily tied in place. He looked the spitting image of a drunk 007 who’d forgotten how to dress. 

Only a few hours ago, they’d been mixing martini’s…naturally mixing the drinks had led to testing them…and gradually drinking them. Harry wasn’t even sure how many he’d had now, but his head buzzed contently as he took in Eggsy, who swaggered over to the bar.

“Martini. Shaken, not stirred.” Eggsy winked as he settled in front of Harry’s small bar, trying to be smooth, but he was quite clearly intoxicated.

“Hm, I think you’ve had quite enough,  _Mister Bond._ ” Harry teased, but started to pour Eggsy another drink anyway. “Your bow tie is horribly crooked.”

Eggsy laughed shortly as he looked down towards the bow tie with a shrug, “Never worn one before…”

“Never?” Harry tutted softly as he set the drink before Eggsy, “Well, shall I teach you another lesson?” He hardly waited for Eggsy to shrug before he leaned over the bar, tugging the young man closer by hooking one finger in the bow tie.

Eggsy leaned over, his breath misting Harry’s glasses. A pleasant flush in his cheeks from the alcohol. Harry felt the shift in the mood, felt the heat in Eggsy’s skin as he traced his finger, lightly, over the fabric of the bow tie. Eggsy swallowed, his eyelids fluttering just a bit.

“So…uh…what’s first…?” Eggsy whispered.

Harry hummed, “First…” He gently fastened Eggsy’s knot, smoothing the bow tie down Eggsy’s chest. “Measure it…” 

Eggsy bit his lip, trying not to lean into the touch. 

“Th-then?”

“We…cross this over here…” Harry gently looped the bow tie, his fingers once more grazing past Eggsy;s hot skin. Eggsy’s lips parted in a soft gasp. Harry’s fingers deftly moved through the motions, slowly tying the bow tie…his face leaning closer and closer…

Eggsy’s eyes were shut, he wasn’t listening, just feeling the hot breath of his inebriated mentor graze over his cheek as he spoke.

“…and there…” Harry gently tugged the ends of the now perfect bow tie to settle it into place on Eggsy’s neck.

Eggsy’s eyes flickered open as Harry smoothed his fingertips over the fabric. He was just…so close…his lips were right there…his eyes were on Eggsy’s…

Neither moved, just staring, wanting…yearning…but neither made the move. Harry carefully took his hands away, “Well?” He cleared his throat as he leaned back, “Go show me your Bond entrance again, now that you look like a proper spy…” Before I kiss you and take you to bed. Harry wanted to say those words, but they stuck in his throat. He’d say them next time…


End file.
